The Subtle Plot
by Haradian
Summary: Its been 2 years after the take over of the empire and the great jedi purge and assaj ventress is still making a living off bounty hunting. But lately she isn't the predator, she is the prey. For the past few weeks she has been hunted down by a group of bounty hunters led by the hunter durge., She has been able to escape their grasps but knows she cant run much longer.


Qautro Prison Location: Unknown

Two storm troopers walked the corridors of the facility.

"Another check up scan" complained one of them.

"Why do we do this? Its not like they are going to escape. They are in carbon freezing" replied the other soldier.

"Storm trooper. A soldier fighting for the empire and I get guard duty" he spat.

"We don't want the warden to hear us, he might give us a spanking" the soldier mused.

The other soldier laughed.

A loud boom shaked the halls.

"What the hell was that" the soldier said. More booms followed.

The soldiers tried to remain on their feet as the ground rumbled. The sounds got louder.

"It is getting closer" yelled the soldier.

The Booms stopped suddenly. The soldiers stood there listening.

A concussion sound was heard at the other end of the hall.

"I'm get-" the wall of the side of the hall blasted open. It went crashing.

The facility rang with the sound of alarm.

An modified At-St came walking in. It turned towards them. The storm troopers fired upon it with their blasters. It did nothing to the Vehicles armor. A turret on it started to shoot at them.

"Ahh" they yelled as they got blasted away. The door on the other side of the hall opened.

Storm troopers flooded into the hall shooting at the At-St. The hall rang in chaos as it opened fire upon the soldiers. It laid waste to the soldiers as they were blasted away. A few troopers screamed in agony as the foot of the walker stepped on them. It then kicked the door open leading to the prison quarters. The door went sprawling into the room, smashing anything in its way.

"Send in all units to the east wing, it is trying to escape the prisoners" ordered the Warden in the control room. He looked into the camera monitor. With a gasp he looked on helplessly as his ranks were getting decimated by it.

"All units report to the east wing. I repeat, all units to the ea-" the soldier grunted into the Mic.

The Warden turned around to see that the soldier was shot dead by another soldier.

"What the hell ar-" the Warden lifelessly hit the ground as the soldier shot him down.

The other soldiers lifted their guns to fire at the traitor, but a flying object hit one of them.

It went flying back in the hands of the bounty hunter Embo. Blaster bolts fired into the confused soldiers.

The traitor removed his helmet to reveal he was a Zygerrian. "Stupid imperial outfits" he spat.

Embo locked the door. The Zygerrian walked over to the control panel.

"Oh arhg" moaned the Warden. A wound appeared in his stomach.

"Please dont kill me" he pleaded. The Zygerrian grabbed the warden and dragged him to the control panel.

"Enter the code in the dial to thaw the freezing chambers" he rasped.

The warden moaned as he entered the code. "Now I entered the code. You have what you want. Let me go." the warden bargained. The zygerrian smiled as he grabbed the warden by the neck off the floor.

"You dont have to kill me" pleaded the warden.

"I dont have to kill you. I want to kill you" he grinned.

"Noo-" the zygerrian threw the warden into one of the monitor screens. He crashed into the screen as it shattered into a million pieces.

The prisoners awaked from their slumber. They all tried to escape. The stormtroopers were over powered. The prison was a running riot as prisoners made an escape from it. A missile ejected from the At-st into the storm troopers turrets. A door opened to two Imperial At-sts.

It rained blaster bolts in the room and to the unlucky fighters caught in it. A missile from the at-sts ejected into the imperial at-sts in a fiery explosion as shrapnel and fire flew everywhere. Storm troopers ran in disarray on fire to their deaths.

"Commander fox do you read me. We need more ammunition" said a soldier in a comlink.

"I am heading to the Artillery room. Hold out and hold them back until i return with more firepower" replied Commander Fox.

He and a squad made it for the Room. They ran into the room as the door opened.

"We need rifles to take them down. Explosives will als" he stopped at the sound of the sound of laughter. He pulled out both of his pistols; looking around for the source of the sound.

"Hey look" Shouted a storm trooper pointing at the ceiling.

A dug was hanging from the ceiling with his feet clinging to the rafters. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at one of them.

"Ahhh hra" he laughed as he shot the soldier in the head. He started to shoot at them.

The storm troopers fired at the dug. The dug started swinging from one rafter to the other making his way away from the soldiers as they fired upon him. It took down anyone in its way.

"After him" yelled fox. They ran towards where he went into another doorway.

"Ah ahhh" he heard from the room. Running in there the dug was hitting the soldiers with a electric pike. They screamed as the beam hit them sending a shock thru their body. Fox fired at the dug, but before it would've hit him the dug grabbed one of the soldiers and used him as a shield. The dug throwed the body on fox knocking him over. He quickly pushed the dead soldier off of him as he got back on his feet. The dug lifted a soldier off the ground with his legs, fox aimed his pistol at the assailant. The dug only smiled as he swiftly snapped the soldiers neck with his legs. It jumped away as fox fired at it, it grabbed the pike and threw his prison. One of the blaster bolts hit the dug in the shoulder and the second one hit his arm. The dug woundly stumbled backward. Fox fell on his knees as he pulled the pike out of his stomach. Tossing the weapon to the side he stumbled over on his back as he died.

The storm troopers fought back the prisoners that joined the firefight in the room. A grenade went flying at them.

"Get dow-"the grenade exploded sending him back before the soldier could finish. The soldiers were firing everywhere as something kept attacking them.

"Where is th-" an axe hit him in the back of the head. Gratar Carnac appeared from invisibility. Like all bothans he can turn invisible.

In a swift motion he grabbed the axe out of his victims head then threw it in another head. He pulled out his DC blaster rifle and started to unload it on the soldiers. Gratar shot one in the head while using the doorway for cover.

"Durge come in, the prisoners have escaped." said the Zygerrian hunter via comlink.

"We are approaching. Meet us in the hangar, Drazrats " replied Durge.

"Yes, but first something to to make things more interesting." said Drazrats searching the control panel for something. "I bet criminals aren't the only thing here, oh right here" pushing a button that said WARNING.

"Lets get out of here Embo." said Drazrats, opening the door. Embo nodded in agreement.

Gratar ran through the halls of the prison with the dug, trying to find the hanger.

"I told you it was the other way" said the dug.

"I am not lost" growled Gratar. "If you would shu-" he stopped as Drazrats and Embo came running in through the door.

"It was about time you freed us" cocked Gratar with a grin.

"Maybe if you didn't get captured in the first place I wouldn't have to free your sorry ass" said Drazrats.

"Lets get out of here before more imperials arrive" suggested the dug.

"The hanger is this way, Durge will meet us there" pointed Drazrats. The group followed the Zygerrian through the prison.

"It is right through this door down the hall" he directed. They entered the door to find a large group of prisoners there too. The group turned to face them.

"More prisoners to join the party. You heading to the hanger too?" asked a Weequay. The group cautiously nodded.

The hunters were about to walk in but before they could a Geonosian stopped them.

"It seems that there is not enough ships to get us out of here" said the Weequay with a smile.

"We don't take orders from a pirate filth like you, it doesn't matter anyways we already have a ship" said Drazrats.

"Do you know who i am. I am Hondo Onkaka, leader of the largest Pirate empire ever seen by pirate, rancor rider, wine drinker, jedi slayer, sabac champion, wine drinker, lazer sword collector, and horned maniac chaser. That walker was most likely one of the many pirates in my vast empire helping me escape. This wouldn't be the first time i have dealt with maniacs like you, you are just some pussycat with a whip that your mom still spanks you with" proclaimed Hondo.

Drazrats ignited his electro whip. "You won't be the first loudmouth pirate i have killed, so dont worry you won't be drinking alone" he grinned. The geonosian sheathed his blade pointing it at them.

"Ah ha anot-" Hondo stopped at the sound of a roar.

"Roarrrrr" boomed something down the hall. The group looked down towards the end of the hall. It looked to be a crowd of storm troopers running their way.

"I thought they learned their lesson, they never learn" sighed Hondo.

"Why aren't they shooting at us" a grey haired man asked nervously. WAIT IS THAT thought drazrats.

An At-St came crashing through the end hall into the screaming storm troopers. It explosion sent them flying into every direction like ragdolls. A krayt dragon came running out into the hall from where the At-St crashed through. Its massive body barely fitting in the large hall.

"Now we know what the warning button means" said Embo.

"Well gentlemen, like my mom always said "If you're in prison and a krayt dragon attacks, run like hell" hondo yelled as he ran towards the hanger. The hall erupted into chaos as everyone scrambled into the hanger, it was every man for himself.

The hanger was a large area. Consisting of many ships, crates and other cargo. With a control tower to the side of it.

Storm troopers were desperately trying to escape, loading onto the shuttles. As did the prisoners.

"Don't let them get away" ordered a storm trooper. The troopers opened fire onto the riot.

"Where the hell is Durge" Gratar said to the other hunters while using a crate for cover from the oncoming onslaught of blaster bolts.

"He will be here, well just have to stake out here until he arrives" said Drazrats, igniting his electro whip. "I have unfinished business to take care of, that pirate filth will be begging for me to kill him when I am done with him" he snarled.

"Now, there is no need for violence, we can settle this in a diplomatic solution" laughed Hondo as he randomly fired into the crowd of storm troopers and prisoners alike. He ran up onto the ramp leading to the shuttle. "Now, geanosi-" the whip coiled around Hondos neck, electrocuting him. Drazrats yanked the whip, sending the pirate to the ground.

"Who is the maniac now" mocked Drazrats. Hondo clawed at the whip, trying to breath. The whip sent a surge of electricity through the helpless pirate. As a last resort, Hondo grabbed his blaster. He fired at Drazrats, knocking the whip out of his hand. Hondo wrenched free of the whip. Drazrats tackled Hondo to the ground, knocking the blaster out of his hands.

"You prisoner scum" shouted a storm trooper, blasting away at the prisoners. A sword pierced through his stomach, the soldier made a grunt as he fell over. The Geonosian stood over his dead body, sword in hand.

A dozen riot troopers ran into the hanger from a door. Twirling their electro pikes in the air.

A prisoner lunged at one, but was quickly silenced as the pike hit his stomach. Another prisoner tried to grab the pike from the trooper, only to be sent sprawling backwards.

The main entrance to the hanger blew opened. The Krayt dragon roared as it sunk its teeth into an unlucky Gungan prisoner. Storm troopers fired at the beast, it only made it mader. In one swift motion it swung its tail into the soldiers, knocking them off their feet.

A shuttle started to fly off the ground. Ignoring the other soldiers, the dragon grabbed the wing of the shuttle with its claws. Stuck into the wing, the dragon swung it to the side, it let go of the wing as it spun out of control into the ground. The shuttle crashed into the ground, swiping anything in its way. Gratar jumped out of the way as the shuttle smashed into the wall of the hanger. It exploded on impact, sending gusts of fire and shrapnel from what was once an imperial shuttle.

Drazrats punched Hondo with an uppercut. He proceeded to hit him again, but Hondo blocked it. Drazrats grabbed his electro whip, igniting it. He swung it at the pirate, it barely missed him as he jumped to the side.

"Shoot it in the eyes" yelled Gratar, shooting the Krayt dragon. The bolts only made the best flinch.

"You are just pissing him off" said the Dug. The krayt dragon stomped its feet on an unlucky figure, crushing him to death. The foot knocked the crate away of which they were taking cover. It leapt forward, reaching for a bite of them. Gratar and the Dug jumped away from it. Barely missing the sharp teeth of the beast.

Embo ran towards the riot troopers. He threw a grenade at their feet, the troopers leaped away to dodge the blast of the grenade. Expecting it to blow up, the soldiers laid their, confused on what happened. Embo jumped down, firing at the confused soldiers. Realizing it was a decoy, but it was already too late. He threw his hat at one of the soldiers, knocking his pike out of his hands. The hat came flying back into his hands. He shot the soldier in the head. A trooper came from behind, Embo kicked him in the stomach. A pike hit him in the stomach. Another pike zapped him. He was quickly overcome by the amount of riot troopers. Embo stumbled to the ground. A riot trooper lifted his pike, ready to deliver the deathblow. He brought it down, but right before it hit him, the pike fell out of the soldier's hand. He looked down, his stomach had two blaster bolts in them, he fell over. Two more troopers fell down to their deaths. A man stood over him. The same one in the hall that pointed out the storm troopers. A riot trooper lunged for him, but the man grabbed the pike with one hand, with the other hand he brought the gun into the soldiers face. The man winked as he clicked the trigger, ending the soldiers life.

The Krayt dragon roared as the Dug stabbed it in the stomach with its pike. It jerked around aimlessly, trying to search for the Dug. Gratar reappeared, throwing a grenade at the beast's feet. It roared painfully, thrashing its head from side to side. Its tail slammed Gratar into a wall. Turning around, the dragon eyed his prey. Its eyes like balls of flames. The dragon opened its mouth, its breath a stink of decay. The teeth red with blood. Right when he thought it would bite into his flesh, a boom rang through the hanger. The Side of the dragon exploded into fire.

"Arrggg" It whaled as another missile blew up into its scaled body. Gratar looked up, Durge has finally arrived he thought. A ship hovered over in the hanger. It fired missiles into the beast, it stumbled onto its side as one exploded into its face. Its body exploded open as another one torpedoed it in the belly. The beast roared its last breath as it fell over. Gratar ran over to the landing ship. The ship landed into the hanger, crushing anyone below. A few soldiers ran up to the entrance of the ship. Ready for it to open, they aimed their weapons at it.

"Well, what are you waiting for" purred Mika atop the ship, right above the door. Startled by her, the troopers looked up. Mika jumped down, swiping two soldiers with her deadly claws. She grabbed the gun of the other soldier, she plunged her claws into his neck. Blood squirted out of his neck, she kicked him in the stomach. A soldier aimed his gun at her.

"Ahh" he screamed as the sharp edge of a force pike speared into his stomach. He choked on his own blood as he tried to grab it out of his stomach.

"Let me help you friend" grined the quarren Jakt, he pulled the pike out of the soldier's stomach. Gripping the handle of the pike, Jakt swung the blade into his victim's neck. His head rolled away from its decapitated body.

Gratar ran over to the ship, meeting up with the other hunters.

"Lets get out of here" he said to them. The ship door opened. None other than the bounty hunter Durge walked out.

The man who had helped Embo kill the troopers walked over to their way. To his side was a prisoner. He gave over to them, nodding to Durge he threw the man to the ground.

"Here is the mad scientist you wanted" he grinned.

"I am Doctor Nuvo Vindi, lea-" the man pistol whipped him before he could finish.

"What are we doing with him" Drazrats pointed at the unconscious doctor.

"He isn't the only thing he wants" said Durge, "Lets get out of here. I will explain the rest later".

"Are you forgetting something" said the man looking at Drazrats. Drazrats looked at the gunslinger, confused on what was going on. Durge nodded in agreement. The man simply smiled.

"He isn't the only one with a bounty on his head" the man simply said.

"I helped escape these fools for you. You will pay" Drazrats reached for his whip. Before he could ignite it, the man lightning fast shot it out of his hand. Drazrats stood there confused on how quickly he disarmed him. The gunslinger stood there, with his two blasters in hand. Ready to shoot him on any sudden movement. Drazrats lunged at the man, intent to kill him. The man fired some kind of blaster bolts in his legs. The zygerrian fell to his knees painfully, shaking his head. The gunslinger put his blaster up to Drazrat's throbbing face.

Drazrats looked to the other hunters for help, only to no avail. "I have cre-" the hunters face flew motionsly back as the gunslinger pulled the trigger. The gunslinger coldly put his foot to the zygerrians stomach, slightly tapping it with his foot, his body monotonously fell to the side.

"Not so fas-" a riot trooper tried to smack the gunslinger to the ground, but he quickly turned around and shot him in the face. A few more came their way, pikes in hand. Durge stepped up infront of the hunters. He pointed some type of device linked to his suit at the troopers.

With his other hand he used his flechette gun to fire the sharp dsc into them. The troopers grunted as the projectiles pierced their armor, some falling to the ground. A flame burst out of his other gun,the flame engulfed the troopers. They ran in all directions screaming while the flame engulfed their body whole. The gunslinger pulled out his guns, firing at the flailing troopers. 


End file.
